pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Garrard Marsh
Edward Garrard Marsh (1783-1862)genealogy was an English poet and cleric. Life March was son of composer John Marsh (1750-1828). He studied at Wadham College, Oxford, and on graduating became a Fellow of Oriel College, Oxford. He was a curate at Nuneham, and then bought a chapel in Hampstead]. He became Residentiary Canon at Southwell, Nottinghamshire. He was vicar of Sandon, Hertfordshire and then Aylesford, Kent.Carleton, Hugh – The life of Henry Williams, Archdeacon of Waimate Auckland 1874.. He was also from 1821 a prebend of Woodborough, an office suppressed in 1841 by the Church Commissioners. He was a member of the Church Missionary Society, described as 'influential'.biography of Henry Williams. He had family connections with missionaries. At 7 July 1813 he married Lydia Williams (Gosport, England, 17 January 1788 - 13 December 1859) at Southwell, England. She was a sister of the New Zealand missionaries Henry Williams and William Williams"From about 1816 he (Henry Williams) came under the tutelage of his evangelical brother-in-law, Edward Marsh". biography of Henry Williams. The South Africa and Patagonia missionary Allen Francis Gardiner's second wife was Marsh's daughter.Gardiner He was a good friend of William Hayley, and associated with him and William Blake.See G.E. Bentley, Jr., The Stranger from Paradise: A biography of William Blake, especially pp.227-230. He was Bampton Lecturer in 1848. Publications Poetry *''Seventy Psalms and Hymns: Selected for congregational use''. Hampstead: G. Furrian, 1830. *''Two Hundred and Ten Psalms and Hymns. London: L. & G. Seeley, 1837. Non-fiction *An Essay on Posthumous Fame. Oxford, UK: 1806. *''Eight Sermons. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1814. *''A Sermon in Aid of the Church Missionary Society''. London: F.C. & J. Rivington / J. Hatchard & Son, 1822. *''A Brief Survey of the Evidence and Nature of Christian Religion: In seventeen sermons''. London: R.B. Seeley & W. Burnside, 1828. *''Seven Sermons on the Ten Commandments''. London: R.B. Seeley, 1832. *''An Inquiry into the Equity, Practicability, and Expediency of the Proposal for Colonizing New Zealand''. London: L.G. Seeley, 1838. *''Essays on Some of the Prophecies in Holy Scripture which Remain to be Fulfilled''. London: Seeley, Burnside, & Seeley, 1844. *''Defence of an Essay on the First Resurrection''. London: Seeley, Burnside, & Seeley, 1845. * Account of the slavery of Friends in the Barbary States, towards the close of the seventeenth century. London: E. Marsh, 1848. * The Christian Doctrine of Sanctification ... Bampton lecture, for the year MDCCCXLVIII. London: Seeleys, 1848. *''A Letter to the Rev. R.I. Wilberforce''. London: 1854. *''An Essay on Divorce: With reference to intended legislation''. London: James Nisbet, 1857. Translated *''The Book of Psalms: Translated into English Verse''. London: R.B. Seeley / W. Burnside, 1832. *St. John Chrysostom, Treatise ... on the Priesthood. London: printed by Thames Dillon, 1844. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edward Garrard Marsh, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 22, 2017. See also *List of British poets *List of English-language hymnists References * Robert N. Essick, "Blake, Hayley, and Edward Garrard Marsh: 'An Insect of Parnassus.'" Explorations: The Age of Enlightenment. Special Series 1 (1987): 58-84. * Ed. Brian Robins, "The John Marsh Journals: The Life and Times of Gentleman Composer (1752-1828)", Stuyvesant, NJ (1998) Notes Category:1862 deaths Category:English poets Category:Anglican poets Category:1783 births